My Mate The IdiotX
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Lion-O finds out that Tygra is his mate and he's not happy at being lied to but in his anger says something that makes Tygra leave, will he find him in time to fix it or did he lose his Tiger for good. X 2011 X


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but the plot.

Have reposted it and made a few changes in the lay out aspect.

Want to say thanks to yukikun336, if you didn't message me I would have took forever putting it back up.

Hope you enjoy it. X

* * *

><p><span>My Mate The Idoit.<span>

Lion-O watched the waterfall, wishing he knew what to make of things. His father had lied to him all his life, why? Just so he could sleep easier at night or was it because he didn't want to accept the truth. Tygra may have been his adopted brother but that was far from the truth, Tygra the man he loved, competed with as a child, was his mate apparently it was decided by the fates years before he was born. So his farther had brought Tygra in their family in preparation of the day they were to mate but that didn't come, his farther had been killed and his kingdom had fallen.

Tygra had slipped up revealing the truth in a heated argument with the Panthro, Lion-O had stood in the tree line listening feeling a mixture of shock and anger. What was he supposed to think or do, had the fates got it wrong and he wasn't meant for Tygra, or had they seen something that had yet to blossom. Lion-O tensed when he heard a twig snap, turning he prepared for a confrontation only to hesitate at the sight that met him.

Tygra stood near the tree line looking defeated almost. Lion-O shook his head, he opened his mouth but nothing came out, closing it he cast confused eyes to his…. his what? Tygra crossed his arms and stood his ground, he wouldn't run from this but he wouldn't force the issue either. Panthro decided that he should tell Lion-O the truth and mate to show their people that there was hope. He disagreed and thought it should be brought to attention when they had reclaimed Thundera, giving Lion-O time to adjust but the old stubborn warrior had other ideas. Cheetara had remained silent and that only made him angrier, she knew when the time would be right and this wasn't the time.

"Say something." He cast eyes over his mate, a boy he had watched grow into a man he would be proud to stand by and call his mate. "What do you want me to say." he watched the younger cat advance on him but the most he could do was try to hold back his sigh. Lion-O growled and slammed his fist against Tygra's armour "You lied to me and everyone knew but me, why don't you start there." He stepped back when Tygra went to grab him "What do you hope to gain from this."

A growl emitted deep from his chest "What do I hope to gain" Tygra felt hurt by the fact Lion-O would think he was only after power. He grabbed his mate's wrists pulling the younger cat to him "I hope to gain a family and that is it. I don't want your kingdom or sword" he released Lion-O making him stumble "I didn't ask for this, I was a boy when your father took me in." he crossed his arms.

Tygra allowed his claws to dig into his flesh "I was grateful for that and when your father told me why, I didn't refute it. He gave me a home and a family and to repay him back, I agreed to it." He growled at the younger man, feeling his anger burning brighter and decided it would be best if he left, or stay and risk doing something he regretted.

Lion-O curled his hand into a fist "You're not allowed to leave until I say so" he watched his adopted brother tense but he remained where he was "What if I don't want this or I want Cheetara."

Tygra rage got the better of him, before his brain could engage he had Lion-O pinned beneath him, he hissed baring his teeth "Be careful what you say before someone gets hurt" Tygra relaxed his hold around the younger cat's neck "I won't force anything on you, I never have nor will I" he soothed his thumb back and forth over Lion-O's rapped pulse "Panthro thought it would bring your people hope, if there king had a mate but I don't agree" he braced his weight and looked down at Lion-O "It's up to you but don't make comments like that around me if you want your pretty cleric to keep her neck from being snapped."

Lion-O bared his teeth "Don't touch her" he maintained eye contact when Tygra came closer "I'll kill you" he curled his lips back when the older cat narrowed his eyes and smiled "Hit a nerve did I" it was said in a smug voice. It was as if he got him to admit something that could be used against him and the feeling didn't sit well with him; raising his hands Lion-O wrapped them around Tygra's neck "I mean it." He let his claws to dig in. Tygra pressed his neck into Lion-O's claws daring the younger man to take his kill but when the younger cat pulled back, he pressed harder against the hand over his neck "Do it, end it then we don't have to do this" He hissed "You can have your women and I will rest peacefully, problem solved." He dropped his weight to his elbows, bringing his chest flush against Lion-O's but when the younger man blink rapidly, he sighed and dropped his forehead against the younger cats "I'm sorry" he brushed his lips over Lion-O's "Forgive me."

He blinked back the tears and pressed his lips against Tygra's, it felt right but he didn't want this did he? Lion-O parted his lips and tentatively brushed his tongue against Tygra's, loving the feeling of the older cats purr's against his chest. Tygra pulled back and nipped at Lion-O's lips before pulling up only to drop back down, one more kiss couldn't hurt, well it would for him but not Lion-O. He moved quickly to his feet and walked off leaving the younger cat confused and alone but it was for the best, at least he had Panthro and Cheetara to guide and help him. Tygra would never be too far away but neither would he stay, so he made the decision for Lion-O and just hoped that he could forgive him for leaving and not helping reclaimed their fathers kingdom.

Lion-O sat up and curled his fingers into the earth below him feeling more confused than ever. When Tygra kissed him it didn't feel weird or wrong, it felt right, instinctual like he wanted to please his mate and that's what confused him, shouldn't it have felt different. He turned to Cheetara as she placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort "It's ok Lion-O" he shook his head and locked pleading eyes on hers "Is it?"

The Cleric sat beside her friend "Of course it is your upset and confused" she brushed her hand through his hair "But what you need to work out is if you can accept the truth or if you can't."

Lion-O looked at the woman who had helped him time and time again whether it was in a fight of life or death, or an emotional struggle that troubled him but somehow he didn't think she could help him in this.

Tygra jumped from branch to branch clearing sections of the forest fast trying not to think about the pain that grew in his chest with the more distance he put between him and his mate. He slowed when laughter reached him, looking west to see the kittens playing in a stream and smiled, they were good kittens and he would miss them. Feeling a tug on his heart strings Tygra jumped down and crossed the forest floor till he reached them "WilyKit and WilyKat, come here for a minute" he bent down as they ran to him with Snarf following.

"What is it Tygra." WilyKat asked as his twin sister stood beside him.

The older cat smiled and ruffled the kitten's hair "I am leaving and wanted to say good bye."

WilyKit mewled "Is this over the fight earlier?" When her brother nodded they clasped their hands together "They'll say sorry and we will be good, we promise"

WilyKit grabbed his arm "Please stay."

Tygra pulled the kittens towards him and hugged them tight, causing them to giggle and claw playfully at him. Placing them back on their feet, Tygra petted their heads one last time "Be good." He moved past them and ignored their meows of sadness; they would be ok and playful again in a couple of hours, so no harm done by saying good bye. He never thought it would come back to this, being alone again. Why he thought that Lion-O would accept their mating when he was old enough, he didn't know but he knew that he couldn't stay and watch him be with his cleric. If Tygra did that apart of him would have died inside, so instead of letting his heart die he chose to keep it beating even if only in pain.

Lion-O leap over the tree to land by Panthro "What happened" the big warrior turned towards him with a confused look "I can't understand them; they came running at me crying promising to be good."

Cheetara bent down and cuddled WilyKit closer "Tell me what's wrong so I can make it better."

WilyKat grabbed Lion-O's leg and mewled "Tygra left us and we didn't want him to" WilyKit finished his sentence "We promised to be good but he still left, we told him that you would say sorry but he left." The kittens continued to cry, Cheetara pulled WilyKit to her and glanced at Lion-O "Go I will look after them."

He glanced at Panthro and when the big cat nodded they took off, using the tree branches to cover more ground "Why." He could understand why Tygra would leave, was it because he made the comment about Cheetara or something else. Yes he was confused but he didn't want Tygra to leave him, even if he didn't want to become his mate, he would always expect Tygra to stay. Panthro answered him, making Lion-O realize that he had been thinking out loud "If you choose someone else over him and he stayed around, it would drive him mad in the end."

Lion-O dropped to the forest floor and followed the scent of his adopted brother wishing that things where easier, they followed Tygra's scent for miles till they came to a wide river that made the tiger's scent hard to pick up. Lion-O felt panic seize him, he didn't want Tygra to leave him, he needed him right by his side and when he realized that, only to think it might be too late made him push harder to find Tygra and kick his ass.

Tygra watched the rain fall for his perch in a tall tree, wondering where he would go or what he would do. His life had always been Thundera and now he was out he alone, he couldn't help feel sad, maybe he should find a bunch of others who had no real destination and band together like a family, Tygra snorted as at the thought. He had that back there and no one could replace it, sighing he gave up and decided that he would be alone, possibly forever.

He laughed out loud but it sounded pained, he had never felt so alone in his life and that scared him, a grown cat raised by a powerful, tough but loving king and he felt like a kitten sleeping on his own for the first time, what had he come to. The tiger sank further down into his perch and shivered, hoping that the weather stopped mirroring his feelings and closed his eyes.

Lion-O stopped completely soaked and looked around as this was where Tygra's scent stopped, it was faint after the river but he stilled followed it and came here. To a clearing of tall trees that formed a circle, on one side more forest the other was a cliff that would take days to scales, so he knew Tygra was still here but where. Panthro landed on the floor beside him and shook his head, all the trees where clear so did that mean he moved on and his scent trail dissipated here because of the rain, he shook his head refusing to believe it.

First his farther, then his kingdom, Jaga and now Tygra, Lion-O's lip trembled and he sank to his knees, he didn't want to live without Tygra and if he could find him, it looked like he would have to.

Tygra smacked the damn glowing creature away "Leave me alone." But the creature glowed brighter and moved in front of his face, Tygra blinked as his eyes crossed from trying to watch the creature who gave him the shock of his lifetime when it flashed blinding him. Tygra swung his hands out and grumbled then shouted as he fell off his perch_, god damn creature this means war when I get back up there_, he though while falling through the air, he straightened his frame and looked towards the ground fast approaching him.

Lion-O heart's was in his throat when he saw Tygra falling head first out of the tallest tree "Tygra."

The tiger frowned and wondered what the hell that creature did to him to make him hear Lion-O's voice and when it came again only closer this time and sounded panicked; he looked around and stopped his mate with Panthro.

Growling he flipped and landed in a crouch, looking at the duo he growled "What are you doing trying to kill me." He tilted his head up and looked at his perch and that damn creature twinkling at him, growling he brought his face down to look at the others and just in time. Lion-O growled when Tygra moved back missing his fist "Kill you when you're falling head first towards the ground, you almost scared me to death" he smacked his mates' amour. A growl rumbled from his throat "What where you doing?" His angry question made the tiger growled and moved back "I was doing nothing but trying to sleep and that damn fairy attacked me, making me fall of my perch." Lion-O looked up and saw the hidden branch Tygra used as his bed.

Panthro squeezed Lion-O's shoulder "I'll head back and leave markers, so we can find you in the morning."

Tygra grabbed the big man's wrist "Take him with you."

The big warrior sighed "You two need to talk." He watched the tiger release his hand "No, now take him back." Without another word the tiger scaled the tree leaving Lion-O staring after him. Panthro tapped Lion-O on his shoulder "It would be easier for you to go up that side and hit him when he's not looking."

The lion nodded and walked beside Panthro out of Tygra's eyesight, when Panthro said "Good luck" he nodded and thanked the older warrior before climbing the tree.

Tygra moved his amour and lay in the sunken bit of the tree; it was almost like a cave in tree. Getting comfortable he lay on his back, placing his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, trying to sleep but failing miserably. Why did he have to follow him and how could Panthro help his mate when he knew it would drive him mad to watch Lion-O with Cheetara, they both knew it was best if he left yet the big idiot of a warrior came here with his mate. His money was on the kids telling them he left, not that he blamed them but he didn't think they would be that upset, if he knew they would then Tygra would have took them with him.

Lion-O exhaled and jumped over the ledge to land softly on the perch which lead into a giant cave like thing. Shucking his amour off, he moved further into the cave and saw his tiger lying at the back with them glowing creatures flowing at top of the cavern.

Biting back a growl Lion-O moved closer on quiet feet until he was beside his mate then pounced.

Tygra caught the hands aimed at his head but couldn't hold back the groan as Lion-O pounced on his stomach; damn the younger cat had caught him by surprise. Breathing deep he opened his eyes and glanced at Lion-O "What are you doing because I'm not in the mood to fight" he flung the younger cat off him and rolled over, presenting his back to Lion-O "So go back to the others and leave me alone."

He felt hurt and angry that Tygra just brushed him off but most of all he felt scared that he had come close to losing the older man before they had a chance to being. Lion-O crawled towards the older cat and lay down pressing himself against Tygra's back and mewled needing him to know that he wasn't ok. Tygra tensed when he felt Lion-O press against him but when the younger cat mewled he couldn't ignore it and rolled over "Don't" he cupped Lion-O's face "You didn't want this so don't act hurt."

The lion frowned "I never said I didn't want this" he trailed one hand down his tigers chest "I need time to adjust" Tygra grasped his chin and forced Lion-O to look at him "I would have given you it, Panthro wanted me to claim you but you said you wanted Cheetara" he pulled away "So you can have her but I won't stick around, it wouldn't be fair to make me stay."

Lion-O shook his head and moved closer to the warmer cat "I was angry, I found out you're not my adopted brother but my mate" he buried his face in Tygra's neck "My father lied to me and that upsets me."

Tygra sat up, not giving the younger man the comfort he needed because in the end he would want more then Lion-O could give him "It was to protect you, if you knew from a young age you would have tried to please me anyway you could and your father knew that, so to help you he didn't tell you." Lion-O frowned at him and shook his head. Tygra was reaching the end of his patience "Yes it's instinctual, you have always tried to please me and when I do or say you haven't you get angry with me." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Leave it alone and go back to the others, you can have whatever you want with them."

Lion-O sat up and mewled again crawling towards Tygra who closed his eyes and went to move, so he did it again thinking if it was instinct for him to please Tygra then it was instinct to comfort your mate when they were upset or hurt.

Lion-O mewled again and crawled between Tygra's legs "You have to give me time to adjust that does not mean I don't want you" Tygra's eyes locked with his "I panicked when I thought I lost you, your scent dissipated and I was scared that you were gone." He didn't like that feeling at all and he needed Tygra to understand it "Don't make me feel like that again." Lion-O placed a hand on Tygra's thigh and tilted his lips up silently asking for a kiss, to stop the fighting and leaving.

Tygra ran his knuckle down the younger cat's cheek and watched his eyes lids slide close "Do you want me as a mate or me as your adopted brother." He needed to know because if it was the latter then he would leave and this time make sure Lion-O couldn't find him. The answer he got made his heart skip a beat "You" Lion-O sat on his lap "I have never thought of you as my brother but I have thought about you but I needed to get use to the fact you're my mate."

Tygra slid his hand up the younger cat's body and neck, to cup his face "I can work with that." He claimed Lion-O's mouth in a savage kiss, he tired for gentle and loving but he though his mate wanted someone else and now he knew that his mate wanted him, a needed claimed him that wouldn't abet until he had marked the younger cat as his.

Lion-O rubbed his tongue against Tygra's and purred, loving the feeling of being wanted, needed, loved by his mate who was trying to be gentle but was more rough with his possessive touch and he wouldn't chance a thing. Lion-O sank his hands into his mates hair and tightened his hand into a fist showing his mate it was ok and his touches where welcomed. Tygra slid his lips from Lion-O's to trailed them down his jaw dropping nipping kisses until he reached Lion-O sweet spot, he had discovered this during a sparring match years before and sank his teeth in.

He could stop the meow that left his throat as Tygra bit him; Lion-O rocked his hips seeking friction against his hard cock and found if when the older man pinned his hips to grind against him, he had a feeling if this was to be dominated then he loved it. Tygra sooth his tongue back and forth over his mark and grinded against his mate loving the pleasured sound coming from the younger cats mouth, it was nice to know he was giving his mate what he needed and more. Lion-O turned his head exposing more neck for his tiger and raked his claws up the tigers back making Tygra hiss, Lion-O purred his delight before sucking at the shoulder before him.

Tygra slid his hands up his mates' sides and then down his back where he cupped Lion-O's ass and made a point by digging his nails in, he wanted marks to bear after this mating. The lion whimpered when his tiger pulled back from him, only to moan in delight when the older cat disposed of his pants and grasped his cock in a tight fist "Tygra" it slipped from his lips as the older man stroked him slowly, oh so slowly. Tygra came over Lion-O and continued to stroke him, loving how the younger cat rolled his hips and panted while clutching at his shoulders "You're so beautiful" he watched the blush steal over his mate's features. He increased his strokes and placed his mouth over Lion-O's pulling back slightly every time the younger cat went to kiss him and smirked at the whine his mate made.

Lion-O watched Tygra smirk and placed his lips back over his, close but never close enough for a kiss. He whined and raked his nails down the tigers neck and smirked when his mate hissed, if he wanted to play then they would play "Tygra" he whispered his mates name and licked his lips pulling the older cat closer and when Tygra was about to kiss him, Lion-O turned his head. Tygra grinned when he kissed Lion-O's cheek "You wanna play do you." He pulled back and flipped the younger cat on his stomach and traced his tongue down the lion's spine. Lion-O arched and sank his claws into the wood below him "Tygra, please." He didn't want to play anymore, he just wanted his mate but the tiger had other ideas, his breath caught in his throat when he felt Tygra's tongue push into him.

He soothed his hand down Lion-O's spine, making sure he kept his chest to the floor while his other hand slid around to grab his mates cock and started resuming his stroking motion as he fucked him with his tongue. Lion-O couldn't help the sound escaping his throat, he was so needy right now and what his mate was doing only made him worse, he pushed his hips back to meet the invading tongue then would rock forward to meet his strokes "Tygra ugh" he was going mad "Please I need…" he broke off in a moan when Tygra added a finger. Tygra loved the whines and the fact he made his mate needy but damn, when Lion-O was needy it was a major turn on. He pulled back and added another finger watching his mate wither and moan as he stretched him.

Tygra inhaled and groaned at the scent Lion-O was given off, wishing he could just thrust in to the hilt and bite him but he needed to make sure Lion-O could accept him, he didn't want the mating to turn violent if he couldn't fit and Lion-O try to fight him off because of the pain. Lion-O rocked his hips back and let out a high pitched whine when Tygra's hit his pleasure spot, he curled his hands under his chest and rocked back again needing more.

Lion-O was in a constant state of need, whining as Tygra kept hitting his prostate with every thrust of his fingers, he loosened the tie on his pants with his other hand and pushed them down exposing his cock. Grabbing it he bit back a moan when Lion-O spread his knees and angled his hips further back, Tygra had never seen a more sexy sight in his life, his mate upper half was flush with the floor and his legs braced and spread wide. He bent down and licked the sweat of his mates back, loving the taste and purred, letting Lion-O know he was very pleased.

He licked his dry lips and purred when Tygra came over him and pressed his back flush to the older cat's chest, he parted his lips in silent permission for a kiss and meowed when Tygra pressed their lips together. Tygra withdrew his fingers and gripped the base of his cock; he broke the kiss to take in his mates flushed and pleasure hazed face as he claimed him.

Lion-O sank his claws into the floor and opened his mouth on a silent moan as Tygra pushed in, god his mate was big and he loved the sensations cascading over his body. Tygra hissed and placed his hand flat on the floor by Lion-O's face as he pushed in, he watched his mate track the bead of sweat rolling down his arm and when it reached his wrist, his Lion flicked his tongue out and moaned at the taste. Tygra groaned at the site of his mate being so wanton and needy, never did he think it would be like this, Lion-O fought him every chance he got and he thought it would be like this in the bedroom aspect unless it was aggression at not being claimed and having to be so close to his mate.

Lion-O stretched his arm out in front of him, leaving claw marks and whimpered when Tygra was full inside him "Ugh" he spread his knees wider and both groaned as he went deeper "Ty-gra" his breath caught in his throat "Bite me" his breathing hitched when the tiger kissed his nape. Tygra licked at the skin before him "Not yet" Lion-O mewled in disappointment but he wanted his mate on the edge and for his bite to send him over because it spoke of the deepest trust between lovers and mates. It combined there scents letting others know that this was his mate and he had been claimed completely, showing the depth of their bond, their love for each other.

Lion-O whimpered when Tygra pulled out and slowly sank back in, he couldn't take it he needed Tygra to bite him, pushing up with his arms he groaned when his back slapped against Tygra's chest. Yet the tiger growled and pushed him back down to the floor "Stay down." His mate's voice sounded like the animal he was, dominating, fierce and commanding. Tygra placed his hand over Lion-O's and linked their fingers, bending down he placed his lips to the younger cats ear "Wait" when his mate whined he soothed him "It's so good" he kissed his cheek "Just a little longer and I'm going to fully claim you" he flicked his tongue against Lion-O's lips as he lay panting on the floor "I'm going to fuck you."

Lion-O sucked on his mates bottom lip and rocked his hips slowly against Tygra's, waiting for his mate to take him and soon he got his wish. Tygra pulled out to slam back in more forcefully than before, he braced his weight on his elbows and dropped closer to his mate who was whimpering and withering underneath him. He purred and licked at the flesh on his mates back as his hips slammed against Lion-O's "Fuck, Li." he bared his teeth and nipped at the flesh before him. Lion-O pressed his forehead against the floor exposing his nape and pushed his hips back meet Tygra's thrust "Tygra, I love you." His breathing hitched as the pleasure built and when he felt a burning sensation, he moaned and repeated his words "I love you, claim me" he purred "Make me yours, mark me."

Tygra pounded into his mate and groaned when he felt his cock swell, bending down he nipped at his lion's nape, moving his hips even faster at the words Lion-O was saying. Damn was there anything hotter than his mate being so needy, Tygra didn't think so and when he felt Lion-O' s walls clamp down on him, he groaned and sank his teeth into his mate nape. Lion-O opened his mouth on a silent moan as Tygra clamped down on his nape and whimpered when he felt Tygra's teeth on the back of his neck "I love you." He cried out as his body tensed, feeling his orgasm explode through him. Tygra continued to pound into his mate as Lion-O came, he groaned around the skin in his mouth and stiffened feeling his cum leave him and coat the inside of his mate, he slowed down his thrust but didn't stop. Lion-O sagged against the floor and whimpered when he felt Tygra cum, he never felt so loved in all his life and he loved it, he purred as Tygra continued to thrust in him while still biting his nape "Love you Tygra."

The older cat released his mates' nape and slowed his thrust to a complete stop; panting he licked at Lion-O's shoulder blades "I love you." He joined in with his mates purring to let him know he was happy and beyond pleased with him. Lion-O smiled and stared at his mate through sleepily eyes, feeling content and loved, he linked their fingers together and squeezed. Tygra smiled and pulled his mate up and onto his lap, loving the younger cats whine at being jostled with Tygra still inside him "Shh" he brushed his mates' hair back and kissed his cheek "You will make me a great mate." The younger cat purred at the compliment "And I will make you a great king." He looked deep in Lion-O's eyes.

Lion-O stared into his mates eyes then kissed him, thankful for the fact that although he was the submissive partner in their mating, he wasn't going to enforce it in other situations for people to see.

The Tiger rested against the wall and wrapped his arms around his Lion "You smell wonderful." Lion-O turned his face towards his mate and kissed him. "We have combined scents" Tygra grinned "I love it." He whispered soothing words into his mates' ear as the night past and enjoyed the feeling of his mate in his arms. Lion-O relaxed content against his mate, who was still inside him but try as he might he couldn't keep his eyes open and slowly fell asleep.

Tygra came awake see Lion-O watching him, growling he pulled the younger cat to him and claimed him mouth, after savagely dominating him using only his mouth the Tiger pulled back and nipped his mates lips "Why are you awake."

Lion-O nuzzled his mates face and neck "There's trouble coming and I thought we should be ready for it" he laughed when Tygra sat up suddenly "The groups coming." He reached for his mate as Tygra came over him and watched the grin play over his lover's features "My Mate" the Lion smiled and kissed his tiger "Mates."

After getting dressed Tygra poked his head out to see the group entered the clearing and turned towards Lion-O "Race you down." Lion-O looked at his mate and curled his lip "Don't dare." He watched Tygra blow him a kiss before falling backwards, he growled and jumped down using the braches while shouting at his mate "Idiot."

But at least Tygra was his idiotic mate and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked.<p>

If I've missed any other mistakes please let me know and I will correct them.

If you would like to leave a reveiw to tell me this wasn't your cup of tea then ok but you don't need to be rude or harsh about it.

C.**I.**G.21xx


End file.
